Clan Paladin
{WIP...} Overview Clan Paladin is a Clan of warriors, artisans, scientists, and everything in between; a crossroads of sorts. It is found deep within the Mirrorlight Promenade, unofficially named 'Paladin's Refuge' by many of the Clan's Members. Galiwyth and Milithinal, the co-founders, created the Clan as a sort of refuge for all, and as such the Clan is very welcoming, allowing all to stay for however long as needed. The Clan itself is made up of several different sub-groups, though there are many Clan Members that don't associate themselves with one group or the other, and in some cases are members of several. The groups work in tandem with each other, but they mainly focus on their individual goals. The Seven Major Protectors act as the Clan's head council when it comes to many major and minor decisions that affect the Clan as a whole, acting as the 'head government' in a sense, keeping the Clan from falling apart; the Seven Major Protectors are lead by Galiwyth and Milithinal, the others being Luna, Kamarian, Krendall, Valoura, and Rainier. All are Light Dragons except for Krendall, who is from the Nature Flight. The Knights of the Round Table are a group lead by Arthur, who was appointed by Galiwyth, after the finding of the Book of the Grail; they are dedicated to tracking down any trace of the Grail of Life and other mystical items held in the book, many of which have incredible and surreal abilities and attributes. Milithinal was the one who appointed Blossom to lead the Circle of Sciences, a group that is dedicated to sciences of all kinds; they work on advancing in science together, and Blossom often leads the group in projects, organizing different phases of the projects and such. The Night Hunters are a group formed by Major Protector Rainier, created with the rise of disturbing reports surrounding the Shade; the group is therefore dedicated for the sole purpose of tracking down these rumors and bringing back any Shade related objects or destroying them altogether. The League of Artisans had actually started as a small club for a few of the more artistic Dragons of the Clan; now, lead by Talin, the League is one of the main sources of income for the Clan as the Dragons of it of all artistic value - painting, writing, music, theatre - go out and sell their works and show off their talents, mostly in the Trading Outpost right on the edges of the Clan's territory. Geography/Layout Nestled in the Mirrorlight Promenade, Clan Paladin covers a very large area consisting of the main fortress/castle-like structure (namely called 'Paladin's Refuge' by some of the members), an Archival Library, it's own Trading Post, and several small enclosures of fallen columns and gardens of flowers in between, and all of this is always bathed in warm Sunlight throughout the day with luminous Moonlight at night. There are many other places run by/working with the Clan or members of the Clan outside of the Clan's territory, including the Sornieth College of Sciences and Biomagica Academy. The Groups The majority of the members of Clan Paladin belong to at least one of the these groups. The Seven Major Protectors of Light These are the Dragons who make up the council of the Clan and make sure everything is run smoothly, from establishing rules to acting as judges in cases of fault. The Knights of the Round Table The Knights are a group dedicated to the search and retrieval of ancient artifacts that are mentioned in the Book of the Grail, including the Grail of Life, along with safe-keeping other objects of interest that are found. The Eleven Ambassadors An Ambassador is chosen to represent the Clan for each Flight when called for; traditionally, the Ambassadors themselves are from their respective Flight, but exceptions can be easily made. The Night Hunters An elite group of 'specialty' warriors of the Clan, they scour the land for any trace of the dreaded Shade and, upon learning all they can from it, promptly capture it or destroy it. The Circle of Sciences Scientists of all kinds - and then-some - makes up this group, dedicated to the advancement in scientific pursuit and knowledge for the betterment of the Clan and all Dragonkind. The League of Artisans Only those Dragons with a true sense of what is 'art' are allowed in this inner 'club' of the Clan - which practically pertains to everyone - for the League is designed to combine the awesome creativity powers of the masters of all forms of art, from painting to music, from theater to writing, and so much more. Active Clan Members As of now, there are 103 Active Clan Members. (WIP - Clan Members To Be Added/Moved Around...) All Clan Members are given a 'Protector Title' after a period of time once they officially join the Clan; all Members that are not part of the Major Seven are considered Minor Protectors. Though rare, Protector Titles can be inherited/gifted to other Clan Members, though this is almost solely exclusive to when a new Major Protector steps up. The Seven Major Protectors: * Galiwyth - Protector of Justice * Milithinal - Protector of Charity * Luna - Protector of Faith * Kamarian - Protector of Fortitude * Krendall - Protector of Prudence * Jubilee - Protector of Hope ** Formerly the Protector of Succor * Rainier - Protector of Temperance ** Formerly the Protector of Clarity The Knights Of The Round Table: * Arthur - Protector of Chivalry * Guinevere - Protector of Confidence * Lancelot - Protector of Empathy *Ruby - Protector of Memoriel *Calico - Protector of Realism *Petra - Protector of Lost Time *Shaw - Protector of (TBD) *Artemis - Protector of Wilderness The Eleven Ambassadors: * Luminous - Light - Protector of Unity * Alphonse - Lightning - Protector of Circuits * Sloane - Fire - Protector of Melding * Leliandra - Arcane - Protector of Observations * Qiang - Plague - Protector of * Thea - Earth - Protector of * Hedron - Wind - Protector of Circumspect * Valoura - Water - Protector of Seashores ** Formerly the Major Protector of Hope * Lydia - Nature - Protector of The Circle of Sciences: *Blossom - Protector of Health *Belledonus - Protector of Herbology *Konarial - Protector of Science *Ratchet - Protector of (TBD) *Isaria - Protector of Creation *Phase - Protector of Stars *Astraea - Protector of Wisdom *EmerarudoIwa - Protector of Ideals *Lavi - Protector of Generations The Night Hunters: * Fade - Protector of Twilight * Bella - Protector of Afterlife * Tristan - Protector of (TBD) * Lucifer - Protector of (TBD) * Eclipse - Protector of Nights * Vincent - Protector of Darkness * Arkan - Protector of (TBD) * Ramiel - Protector of (TBD) * Saige - Protector of Perseverance * Raguel - Protector of (TBD) * Nemesis - Protector of (TBD) * Soul - Protector of (TBD) * Dusk - Protector of (TBD) The League of Artisans: * Talin - Protector of Passion * Walsh - Protector of Rhapsody * Elwyn - Protector of Words * Paragryn - Protector of Moments * Rosetta - Protector of Understanding * Lillia - Protector of Nutrition * Ekoria - Protector of Time The Other Minor Protectors: *Quarian - Protector of Wonder *Lithinial - Protector of Peace *Tarialia - Protector of Compassion *Hope - Protector of (TBD) *Idris - Protector of Dreams *Mathias - Protector of Essence *Chocoll - Protector of Knowledge *Atlas - Protector of Illusions *Beatrice - Protector of Endurance **Formerly the Major Protector of Temperance Former Clan Members Whether they have moved to new Clans or have fallen (in battle, a fatal accident, etc.), all of these Dragons were once members of Clan Paladin and no longer are. Members That Have Moved To New Clans: * Orion - Never received a Protector Title * Niraoise - Former Protector of Forestry * Melissa - Former Protector of Chaos * Peaches - Former Protector of Childhood * Mocha - Never received a Protector Title * Glory - Never received a Protector Title * Nebula - Former Protector of Moonlight * Afa - Never received a Protector Title * Tsukuyomi - Never received a Protector Title * Danica - Never recevied a Protector Title Fallen Clan Members: * Charlie - Former Protector of Generations * Tesla - Former Protector of Possibilities * Aria - Former Protector of Fortune * Lief - Former Protector of Ferocity * Apollo - Never received a Protector Title * DarkLily - Protector of Honor Victims of The Bloody Fire - * Solaya - Former Protector of History * Windell - Former Protector of Endurance * Lance - Former Protector of Courage * Keir - Former Protector of Moons * Jade - Former Protector of Poisons Category:Light Category:Mighty Lair Category:Ancient Lair